Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-4x+5-6x+6}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4x - 6x} + {5 + 6}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-10x} + {5 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-10x} + {11}$ The simplified expression is $-10x+11$